


Beyond the War

by VeloxVoid



Series: VeloxVoid's Poetry [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard von Hresvelg Needs a Hug, Feel-good, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Peace, Poetry, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, Sonnets, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid
Summary: The war was long-fought, but at last, Edelgard achieved victory. Now, she reflects as she looks out over the world that she saved.A sonnet.
Series: VeloxVoid's Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090391
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Live To Serve Zine





	Beyond the War

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of "Live to Serve" — a healing-themed Fire Emblem zine! If you'd like to check it out, you can do so: [here!](https://twitter.com/Live2ServeZine)
> 
> I'm [VeloxVoid](https://twitter.com/VeloxVoid) on Twitter if you'd like to follow me for more. I'm currently taking a break for my mental health but I should be back fairly soon :)

_At long last, the tear in the world could heal,_

_Could be sutured, repaired, be freed from Crests._

_Destroyed until it would finally yield,_

_Fódlan receives its time to rest._

_For rest is its Emperor’s only wish:_

_Recuperation, peace, a slate wiped clean._

_The Church is gone, its wrongdoings banished,_

_Such a reign will never again be seen._

_Edelgard watches, protecting her realm,_

_A mother: cautious — rigorous, yet kind._

_Witnessing death would always overwhelm,_

_But no more. Now, only calm does she find._

_Edelgard’s work is finally finished;_

_Fódlan’s torment: at her hands, diminished._


End file.
